


God knows I've fallen in love

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle
Summary: “So, when did you realize that you hadfallen?” Crowley smirked as Aziraphale choked on the wine he had been drinking.In which Aziraphale learns that it isn't so much that Crowley had been going too fast, but rather he had been going much too slow.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	God knows I've fallen in love

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety is asleep, post content.

“So, when did you realize that you had _fallen_?” Crowley smirked as Aziraphale choked on the wine he had been drinking.

  
“Bit of a sudden question, Dear.”

  
“It’s only a question. Promise I won’t get huffy about your answer.”

  
“Well, I don’t know when precisely it happened. But I do know that I first realized it that time in the church.” _The rubble of what had been a church not a few minutes before. Crowley tip-toeing his way down the isle with a warning. A worn handbag of books. “Little demonic miracle of my own”_. Aziraphale was brought out of his spot of reminiscing by Crowley sliding down in his chair whilst making a face. “Crowley?”

  
“’s nothin’ Angel…” came the obstinate reply from the demon who had slid so far down in his chair that he was nearly on the floor.

  
“Is this because you realized before me?” An embarrassed gurgle told the angel that he was right. “Oh, well there’s no need to be embarrassed about that. Now please get up, you’re going to spill your wine.” Grumbling, Crowley pushed himself back upright and into the chair again.

  
A few moments of silence passed before Aziraphale piped back up. “When _did_ you realize?”

  
“Nggk,” was the only response from a suddenly very red-faced Crowley.

  
“Come on now. I told you when, at least extend me the same courtesy.”

  
“But it’s embarrassing!” Crowley whined, trying to dissolve into the armchair. He made the mistake of looking at Aziraphale, who was giving him his best wounded-puppy impression. “Fiiiiine. It was six tnghghck” his faux-annoyed tone trailed off into grumbling as he took a large drink from his cup. Screw savoring it, now was the time to get drunk.

  
“Six… years? That’s not so bad…” The way Crowley hunched his shoulders and tried to draw in on himself caused Aziraphale to hesitate. “Six decades then?” A red face and another large drink from his wine glass. “Six… hundred?” A slight turn of the head and a shifting of the eyes to avoid eye contact caused him to gasp. “Oh, Crowley…”

  
“I _know_.” Crowley fidgeted with the cup he was clutching, staring down into it to avoid eye contact. “It’s-“ he waved his hand in a familiar gesture of uncertainty. “We had said a whole three sentences to each other. All you needed to say was ‘I gave it away’ and I was absolutely gone.” There was the rustling of clothes and a squeak of a chair and Crowley hunched forward even more, afraid to look up and see Aziraphale walking away. He froze as a warmth settled on the arm of the chair.

  
“Crowley, please look at me.” His head moved hesitantly, but his eyes moved even slower and he was fully facing Aziraphale before he even saw him. The angel gently cupped his jaw with one hand before he moved in to kiss him. It was warm and kind in a way that was familiar, even if the sensation had only been one he was exposed to more recently.

  
“Grrk?” Aziraphale huffed with amusement as Crowley regarded him with confusion and slight surprise.

  
“I’m sorry it took me so long, my dear. And I’m sorry for saying that you went too fast for me. I suppose from your perspective, I must have been positively crawling along.” Crowley leaned into the soft hand with a small smile.

  
“’s’alright Angel. We got there in the end.” Aziraphale smiled back.

  
“Indeed we did,” and he leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic in four years and it's for a show released over a year ago. That tracks.  
> Thank you for reading! Be sure to leave a comment or at the very least a kudos!


End file.
